


I'm In the Wrong Place to Be Real

by TowardstheUnknownRegion



Category: Adam (2009), Basic Instinct (Movies), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alpha Elias, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Adam Raki, Omega Adam Towers, Omega Will Graham, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardstheUnknownRegion/pseuds/TowardstheUnknownRegion
Summary: Once a lifetime, an Alpha and Omegas instincts tell then it's time to mate and produce offspring to continue the existence of humans. In this universe, the alphas/omegas find mates in packs. The alphas will experience a mating rut that shows symptoms one month before to tell the alpha it's time to meet up with their blood relatives, no matter how far apart, of the same gender, build, and instincts to hunt for an omega pack that will suit each pack member and form a complete pack. There is no particular age for a mating rut to begin. Hannibal Lecter is 45 when he feels the symptoms.





	1. Now, I'm craving your body, is this real Temperatures rising, I don't want to feel I'm in the wrong place to be real

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dudes! I am not a writer at all...but I've had this idea and I just wanted to get it out of my brain. Any who, mistakes are 100% mine. I have no beta (unless you count Grammarly and other free grammar checkers. Enjoy!

Once a lifetime, an Alpha and Omegas instincts tell then it's time to mate and produce offspring to continue the existence of humans. In this universe, the alphas/omegas find mates in packs. The alphas will experience a mating rut that shows symptoms one month before to tell the alpha it's time to meet up with their blood relatives, no matter how far apart, of the same gender, build, and instincts to hunt for an omega pack that will suit each pack member and form a complete pack. The alphas all experience a headache until they have found the other pack alphas. Omega feels a sense of incompletion and unsafety.  The pack mates usually find each other within days. They rely on strong pheromones that will not fade until they reach the other pack mates. Once the alphas find the omegas, they split up into pairs that turn into bonded pairs when the alpha forms a bond by biting the omegas mating gland. The alpha and omega leaders of the pack are revealed after the coupling of each pair. It comes in the form of the pack symbol materializing on the forearm of the alpha and omega. Once this is established, the pack finds a suitable home so that the omegas can begin to best in preparation for the expected offspring. There is no particular age for a mating rut to begin. Hannibal Lecter is 45 when he feels the symptoms.

_Hannibal_

Hannibal jolts awake. He feels sweat trickle down his forehead and a swelling in his nether regions. He suddenly feels an ache in his head. A pressure that builds in his temples. Hannibal massages his head in hope that it will go away but he knows this isn't an ordinary headache. He had hoped that he could be an exception to biology, but it seems he's just another slave to it. Hannibal takes a shower to calm his symptoms. He feels the need to move immediately to find the other alphas but absolutely refuses to move anywhere. 

"They will just have to find me."

 

_ Nigel _

Nigel groaned as he felt his hangover destroy his head. He didn't remember drinking that much. In fact, he only had a couple of beers since he had to be up early to do a drop off in the morning. He also felt like he needed to fuck something. Not that that wasn't a new feeling, it just was extremely intense now. His eyes burst open as he realized what was happening. 

"FUCK!"

 

_ Elias _

Elias' hips pumped furiously against the pillow on his bed. He would normally use his hand but he already came four times and it was starting to chafe. He finally climaxed and sighed deeply into the pillow. Elias cleaned himself up and immediately ran to Gabriel's bedroom. 

"GABRIEL," Elias yelled.

Gabriel angrily woke up and glared at Elias. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ELIAS? IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING!"Gabriel yelled back. 

"I think it started brother", Elias said while trying to massage his head. Gabriel sighed gently as he heard the distress in Elias's voice.

"Will you tell them about us, Elias?" Elias sullenly looked at his hands.

"I have to Gabriel. I do not think I can lie to pack."Elias wondered how he would tell them about his DNA.

"When will you leave?" Gabriel gently asked.

"As soon as the airports open. I'll only get worse."Elias said as he signaled to his crotch. 

"Do you know where you're going?" Elias thought for a moment before smelling the air. 

"I think America" Gabriel face planted.

"You barely speak English!"

"I'll have you know I'm the best at English!" 

* * *

_ Will _

Will wakes up, heavily sweating. His dogs sensed his distress and jumped on his bed to nuzzle him to calm down. He immediately put in his jacket, grabbed his keys, and ran to his car. He didn't realize where he was going until being pulled in front of Hannibal's house. He jumped out of the car and pounded on the door. The door was yanked open and two hands pulled him inside. Will immediately felt better as Hannibal held him in his arms and nuzzled his neck. Will purrs in his arms until the seconds turned to hours. The two finally separated when they no longer felt like they were going about falling apart at any second. Will shyly lifts his head and met Hannibal's eyes.

"I'm sorry for intruding."

Hannibal pulled his head to his chest and purred loudly.

"Don't be."

"What do we so now Hannibal?"

"We wait."

 

_ Adam Raki _

Adam took his space helmet off before reaching for his phone.

The call was answered and Adam felt a sense of relief wash over him.

"Harlan, I need.." Adam said with distress in his voice. Adam heard Harlan gasp at the emotion in his voice, being used to monotone cadence.

"What's wrong Adam?" Harlan asked.

"I need to find my pack omegas. I don't know how to Harlan. My dad said he would come with me, but he can't. He died before he could tell me what to do. What if my pack doesn't understand what I have and reject me. I can't go Harlan. I have to stay here."Adam furiously began rocking himself. Harlan took a deep breath and tried to use his beta pheromones to calm him down. It succeeded, and Adam came back Tom himself. 

"I'll help you find them. I have vacation days to spend. Do you know where you're going?"

Adam sniffed the air before going to a map of the United States on his dining table.

"Baltimore," Adam said softly.

Harlan looked at where he was pointing on the map.

"When do you want to leave?"

Adam looked at the clock. It read 6 A.M.

"Now"

 

_ Adam Towers _

Adam fell out of his bed as he felt the need to run rush over his head and down his spine. The body on the bed groaned and turned to fall back to sleep. Adam blinked rapidly before he had no clue where he was. He quietly picked up his clothes off the floor and dresses. Once he was dressed, he left as fast as possible and drove to his flat. He ran into his room and threw his suitcase on his bed before grabbing an arm full of random clothes and tossing it in his suitcase. He ran out of his flat and flagged down a cab.

"Heathrow, please. The faster we get there the bigger the tip."

* * *

 

_ Nigel and Elias  _

Nigel finished his cigarette before walking into the airport to board his plane. He hated New York, especially since it was a useless layover but the scent was leading him to Baltimore. He glanced around the airport once more before sighing deeply. If he found his pack soon enough he would forever be a slave to his biology. This would be his last day free. He was tempted to find the closest bird next to him and convince her to let him fuck her in the bathroom. He didn't want to be tied down, but he felt that if he did he would be unfaithful to his mate. Fucking Hormones. He boarded his plane, took his aisle seat, and closed his eyes to relax. The relaxation had lasted about five seconds before he heard a commotion at the entrance of the plane. A large blonde man with ugly curls and an even uglier mustache came bursting in before attempting to put himself together. The man looked around before taking a deep breath and looking straight at Nigel. He strode over and smiled, looking at his ticket then looking at the seat next to Nigel. He sat in the window seat and looked at Nigel expectantly. Nigel glance at him before offering his hand to shake.

"Nigel" The strange man smiled before taking his hand in a firm grip and shaking roughly.

"Elias!" Nigel considered ignoring him for the rest of the ride but curiosity got the better of him. 

"Where are you from Elias?" Nigel watched as the man focused on his words before speaking with careful attention to his pronunciation.

"I am from Copenhagen. Where are you from?" 

"Bucharest" 

"Your English is good. Mine is obviously good as well but how are you fluent?"Nigel could lie but he found himself wanting to shock Elias. Nigel looked at him with a smirk before answering.

"A lot of the drugs I sell are to Americans. It helps to be able to communicate with them, so I won't be fucked over."

Elias looked shocked for a moment before nodding to himself.

"My father was a scientist on an island called Ork in Denmark. He made me part Bull." Nigel has dropped at he saw Elias pull out a paper that describes his DNA and looked to be translated into English. He read briefly before glancing at Elias again. 

"Well, you fucking beat my story. Holy fucking shit. Never in a million years would I think that was fucking possible?" 

Elias smiled at the success of telling a pack mate and proving to be more interesting than another alpha. "I would make a great alpha for my mate" Elias thought. 

"Well since we are going the same direction might as well travel together. Wake me up when we get there."Elias watched Nigel close his eyes and fall asleep. He was excited to meet more if his pack members. He was excited to be apart of something. To belong to a pack. He closed his eyes and smiled as he dozes off. 

_ Towers _

Adams' fingers tapped against his legs as he waited for his plane to land in Baltimore. He could tell he was aggravating the passengers next to him, but he could care less. The moment he was able to leave the plane, he rushed as fast as he could to baggage claim. He found his bag and went to go grab it when another hand reached out and tried to grab it as well. He looked up and the man trying to grab his bag as well as another man behind him that looked like he was always pissed off. The man looked like he was going to apologize before he sniffed Adam. The man had a certain look in his eyes. Adam usually saw that look before being fucked six ways until Sunday and he would encourage it. But they were in the middle of an airport and he was a stranger. Adam gave him a quick look over and saw he outdated close and curls that could be ugly but somehow made Adam think they looked adorable. The man entered his personal space and wrapped his arms around him. He shoved his face into Adam's neck and started to inhale deeply. Before Adam could smell him, the man behind the stranger pulled him off of Adam.

"Elias, what the fuck! You can't just attack fucking strangers."The man, Elias, kept staring at Adam. He could tell he was struggling to not grab him and take him to the nearest bed. Adams not even sure he would make it to a bed. Maybe a chair. 

"Mine!" Elias grumbled.

"Sorry about that man. We are looking for our other pack alpha he's somewhere in Baltimore."Adam, wanting to rule Elias up and prove that he wasn't anyone's, flirtingly glanced at Nigel.

"What are the odds? It seems I'm going that way as well. Want to share a cab?" 

Nigel chuckled. Male omegas weren't his type, but he played along. 

"As long as you don't mind sharing it with this possessive bastard as well." Adam looked at Elias with an appreciation for his huge build. Elias preened under the attention. 

"Sure! But I'm sitting shotgun" 

Elias's shoulders fell. After they all collected their luggage, Adam led the way to the taxis before climbing in. Before the driver could ask where to, Adam explained that they were looking for their pack so they would be giving directions by smell. The driver knowingly nodded and drove based on Adams directions. They pulled up to an echelon neighborhood, the smell getting more intense. The cab pulled up to a gorgeous house.

"We are here."

* * *

 

The men climbed out of the car, grabbing their luggage, and walked to the front door. Adam swallowed before knocking. The door opened and showed two men. One with blonde, perfectly styled hair and the other with wild untamed curls and crystal blue eyes hiding under a pair of glasses. The blonde man motioned them inside before leading them to a dining table. Each chair had a wine glass on the table. The man motioned for them to sit before talking.

"Hello fellow pack members, my name is Dr.Hannibal Lecter but you can call me Hannibal. I understand that we have less than 2 weeks before mating and matching with our chosen omegas. Let me make one thing clear." Hannibal pointed to Will who was sitting next to him. "Will Graham in my omega. Interact if you must but do not do attempt to get close enough to encourage bonding. I would not want to make your future mate a widow." Will rolls his eyes and smiled at Hannibal's possessiveness. He could get angry but he felt the same exact way. 

Nigel chuckled at their display.

"That's fine. Male omegas aren't my type anyway." The two male omegas glared at his prejudice response.

"Well my name's Nigel and if it matters I'm from a shithole in Bucharest."

Adam chuckled before he spoke.

"I'm Adam Towers. I'm from London and I'm a reporter."

Will swallows.

"A reporter?"

Adam chuckled again.

"Bad experience? Don't worry I'm thinking of quitting." 

Will's shoulders visibly fell.

Elias perked up and spoke to introduce himself.

"My name is Elias and I'm from Copenhagen. I have four other brothers, but three of them live on Ork." Elias internally congratulates himself before Will interrupted his mental celebration. 

"Why aren't you a part of their pack?"

Elias pulled out the paper he showed Nigel and the plane and handed it to Will.

"My brothers and I all have different mothers but the same sterile father. He used animal DNA to impregnate our mothers. I'm part Bull. I have more of my mothers DNA which is how I am blood-related to Nigel and Hannibal."

Adam smiled at Elias's rehearsed words. He couldn't help but feel adoration for the strange alpha. That was until he said the next words.

"And if we are claiming omegas, I would like to claim Adam." 

Adam angrily looked at Elias. 

"That's fine with me. I'm just guessing that the missing omega is a female omega so if rather wait."

Will sniffs the air. He noticed a scent outside of the house they were in.

"He should be here any minute now" Will pointedly looked at Nigel and Elias.

"Omegas do not belong to anyone. Hannibal is mine the same I am his. You will have to work for your omegas and prove that you can do more than provide a knot during a heat."Elias looked at his hands in his lap and Nigel looked impressed at the first omega.

"I'm sorry, " Elias said, still looking at his lap. Adam, who was sitting between him and Nigel, reached out and touched his hand. 

"It's fine Elias. It's just something you have to learn." 

Elias smiled at Adam before sniffing the air. His eyes turned dark and he grabbed Adam and pulled him into his lap. Adam struggled against Elias before He grabbed his legs and fixed him on his lap. Adam could feel a huge bulge. He gulped nervously. Elias would be quite the challenge. Elias grabbed Adam's hair and pulled his neck to the side before inhaling Adams scent deeply. That was until his omega was removed from his lap by Nigel.

"Calm the fuck down Elias. You can't keep attacking him." 

Elias growled loudly at Nigel. Nigel ready himself in case he would have to fight. Hannibal and Will rose, ready to break a fight. Adam was trying to calm down and control his erection. 

The doorbell suddenly rang. Will smiles.

"He's here."

 

_ Adam Raki  _

Adam looked at Harlan for reassurance before pressing the doorbell. The door was opened by a blonde alpha. Adam stuck out his hand out.

"My name is Adam Raki. This is Harlan he came with me to help me find you." He pointed to Harlan standing next to him. 

My name is Hannibal Lecter. Please come in."

Harlan and Adam followed Hannibal before coming to the dining room and sitting in the available seats. 

"This is Adam Raki, the last omega.His friend Harlan came with him."Hannibal said as gestured to Adam and Harlan.

An omega with a green scarf around his neck spoke.

"My name is Adam too!" 

The alpha next to him spoke.

"I am going to get confused if I have to call you both Adam."

"I'm Elias. Can we call each of you by your last names?" 

Harlan looked like he wanted to contest but Adam spoke first.

"That is fine."

Harlan looked surprised.

"Before I leave, I need to tell you about Adam." The pack members all looked at Adam curiously.

"He has a routine that he keeps. He understands that it has to change due to him belonging to a pack but you will all need to assist him."

"Of course. We will help him in any way we can. It just so happens I am a psychologist, so if you ever feel overwhelmed Raki, you can speak to me anytime." 

Adam felt relieved.

"Thank you." 

Adam looked around at the members of his pack and realized he didn't know two of their names. Will notices and introduces himself. Adam smiled and looked at the other pack member. He instantly felt flush. The alpha was looking at him intensely. Adam couldn't tell if it was anger or lust so he asked him.

"Are you sexually aroused by me?"

The alpha blinked and angrily rose from the table and left the room. Adam looked at the other members.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Don't worry about him. He is just not used to the idea of having a male omega. He'll come around", Will responded.

"He won't have a choice", Towers commented.

* * *

 

_ Nigel _

Nigel ran out of the house and sat in the driveway. He took out a pack of cigarettes and started smoking. Fuck. He didn't want a male omega. He's never found males attractive. Even ones with the most gorgeous blue eyes he's ever seen. He's never felt an urge as strong to breed than when he saw Adam Raki. Fucking Adam Raki. He had less than two weeks to accept that he would try to mate with him. He could spend it getting to know him or he could spend it fucking as many women as he could before he can't anymore.


	2. Woah and I'm longing to love you, just for a night Kissing and hugging and holding you tight Please let me love you, with all my might

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoys this small update!

_Elias_

Hannibal's house was big enough for them each has their own room. Elias admired the careful thought out decoration throughout the house. He wandered in an empty room with a gorgeous mahogany bed in the middle. He put his luggage near the door and sat on the bed. His mind keeps wandering to the gorgeous omega whose room is next door to his. It would feel like torture to him, being so close to him but remembering to not be a rude alpha. He could faintly smell his mate. He smelt of the grass and trees of Ork. Adam reminded him of home. He wanted to go into Adam's room and hug him for hours. Bury his face in his neck and scent him. To make sure that all other Alphas know that Adam is his unless he rejects him. Elias curled on his bed and continued to daydream about how he would be the perfect mate for Adam.

* * *

Elias woke up—not remembering falling asleep— to an armful of a sleeping Omega. He could see his Adam’s green scarf tangled in Elias' hands. Elias pulled him closer and fell back asleep. He would ask his omega questions later about why he was in his room. For now, he would enjoy the other's warmth.

* * *

_Will_

 

Will glances at Hannibal, who was calmingly talking to Adam Raki. He couldn’t blame the omega for getting flustered. After all, an alpha ran out of the room after assuming that he would have to mate with him. He felt sadness for the omega. After realizing that he and Hannibal would be in a pack together, they talked for hours about what the future would hold for them. They agreed that even without their biological need to reproduce, they would have chosen each other. In any other universe, they would have chosen each other. 

Will remembers that he had to call Jack. He forgot to mention that he would need time off to complete his mating and to form a pack. After the instincts die down, he plans to return back to his teaching post. He and Hannibal agreed on that if they have a child, he won’t be a profiler for Jack anymore. It would be too dangerous for Will and the pack. Hannibal would also take fewer patients and attend fewer social functions. Will chuckles when he realized Hannibal might be taking advantage of their mating to get out of tedious dinners with colleagues and charity galas. Hannibal finished talking to Adam and walked to Will.

“I explained to him that Alpha’s can be small-minded with the gender of mates in packs. It has been experienced by other and he should not be concerned. Nigel's feelings will only be a short-term effect.” Will moves to wrap his arms around Hannibal. He looked into his mate's golden brown eyes. His grey hair falling in front of his eyes as he bends his neck to look at Will.

“If he doesn't come out of his feelings soon, I might punch him in the face,” Will remembered the look of anguish on Adam’s face and felt renewed anger flow through him. He felt a protective instinct for the other Omega’s in his pack.

“We can help them if you want?” Hannibal said with a smirk.

“And how do we go about that, Doctor Lecter?” Will says with a teasing smile.

“We could throw a dinner party.” Will raises his eyebrows in wonder as to how that would help them.

“And invite who?” Hannibal grabbed Will’s hands in his and kissed each of his knuckles.

“We would have to invite a few friends of course. A few colleagues.” Will noticed Hannibal stalling.

“You're purposefully leaving details out Hannibal.”

“We could invite Dr.Chilton…and Matthew Brown.” Wills' eye opened with a look of exasperation. 

“Mathew! Hannibal, you know he will flirt with me the whole dinner! It took him forever and a day to realize that I have no interest in him. If I invite him, he will think that this is a second chance.”

Hannibal chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to Will's lips. Will angrily accepts the kiss.

“I am counting on him to flirt with an Omega.” Will pauses for a moment. He thought of the possibilities that could happen if they invite Mathew. It was risky but it could work.

“Okay. We can do this dinner, but if he says one pick up line to me Hannibal, I am ordering fast food for a week for every meal and you cannot stop me.” Hannibal's face fell as he realized he would not be able to prepare Will’s meals. He enjoyed watching him eat as much as making the meals. This dinner will not fail.

“I am relying on Adam’s close resemblance to you. And the fact that he’s the only omega in this house that does not smell of another Alpha.”

“I hope this goes well.”

“So do I, my dear. So do I.”

* * *

 

_ Nigel _

Nigel returned to the house later that night. He stumbled through the front door and crashed on the stairs leading to the bedrooms. He remembered a bottle of whiskey he had in his room. With new inspiration, he proceeded to walk up the stair and in the hallway. He had drunk so much that he was starting to see double.Fucking hell. I’m going to have a shit hangover. He continued to open the door closest to his hand. He entered the room, and his nose was filled with the most mouth-watering smell he’s ever come across. The room was pitch black. Nigel felt his way until he bumped into a bed. He kicked off his shoes and ripped off his clothing. He faintly saw a body in the bed. He pulled back the blankets and laid on the bed. The amazing smell was coming from the person next to him. He immediately grabbed the body and wrapped them in his arms. Nigel buried his face in their bonding glands and sighed deeply. The body started to fuss and let out a small whine. Nigel pulled the body closer and comfortingly purred, relaxing the both of them. Nigel let sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN. Operations make Nigel jealous is a go. I love comments but please don't destroy me. I'm not a expert writer. Thanks for reading!!! <3


	3. Reasons, the reasons that we hear. The reasons that we fear Our feelings a won't disappear, ooh

_ Hannibal _

The pack's house is bustling with servants as they get prepared for guests to arrive at Hannibal’s dinner party. Hannibal stares at Will intensify. He is tempted to cancel the whole charade, lock himself and Will in his room, and keep himself firmly inside of Will for the rest of the night. Hannibal cleared his throat as he gathered his thought together. He met Wills' eyes. Will somehow knew exactly what he is thinking. 

“My dear you look absolutely delicious.” Hannibal grabbed Wills hips, pulling him closer while hugging him from behind. He nuzzles Will scent gland and takes deep calming breaths. He needed to prepare himself tonight. Should anyone even shed a glance at Will, Hannibal will tear them limb from limb and knot Will on their corpse. Hannibal froze as he realized the meaning of his last thought. The mating rut is approaching a lot faster than he expected, followed by the urge of extreme possessiveness. 

“The guests should be here any second” Will’s voice brought him back to reality and out of his mind. Usually, it is the other way around. He should be anchoring Will, not the other way around. Hannibal gelt frustration mixed with admiration and dare he says……. Love. 

“Let us check on the others, my dear.” 

* * *

Hannibal knocked on Elias’s room. He heard noises and a yelp before the door opened. He is surprised by the sight that he saw. Elias is furiously combing his fingers through his hair. Adam Towers is tucking his shirt into his pants with a smirk. Elias is wearing an atrocious off-white suit while Adam is wearing a green blazer, white button up, and blue trousers.

“Please make your way to the dining room as soon as possible.”  Hannibal turned to leave before stopping and looking over his shoulder.

“Elias you might want to remove Adam’s scarf from your trousers.” Adam chuckled while Elias pulled out the scarf.

* * *

Adam Raki’s door opened before Hannibal could knock.

“Is it time to go downstairs?” Adam was dressed in a navy blue sweater with a light blue collared shirt underneath and matching blue trousers.

"Yes, the guests should be arriving soon.” As Adam moved past Hannibal, he noticed a smell of an Alpha. Particularly, Nigel. Nigel’s room is his next stop. The thuggish alpha had not made a great impression on Hannibal. Unfortunately, he is a part of his pack.

* * *

Hannibal found Nigel smoking a pack of cigarettes. Hannibal wrinkled his nose at the smoke, worried it would stick to his clothes.

“The guest should be arriving soon. We are all in the dining room.”  Nigel dropped the cigarette on his black jeans. His shirt is equally as black but ironed. Hannibal grabbed onto Nigel's arm as he walked by him.

“Please feel free to use my cologne. Its located on the dresser. Please place it back afterward.” Nigel shrugged Hannibal and grunted before walking away. Hannibal sighed and once more prepared himself for the night.

_ Will _

Will cordially smiled as he created the guest and led them into the dining room. The order of the table is as such. Will, Nigel, Adam Raki, Matthew Brown, Brian Zeller, and Jimmy price on the right side. On the left side contains Alana Bloom, Beverly Katz, Elias, and Adam Towers, Frederick Chilton, and Jack Crawford. Hannibal sat at the head of the table, taking the role of gracious host. Will watches with pride as Hannibal introduces the first course,  Roast Bone Marrow and Parsley Salad. Hannibal smirks at Will as his eyes drift towards Raki and Matthew Brown. Matthew  is not so subtly checking out Raki. He also began continuously found excuses to have his attention at all times.

Will watches as Nigel attempts to look as if he remained unaffected. The tightening of his hand around his fork and the vein thumping on his forehead beg to differ. Adam, while remaining expressionless, is completely focused on Matthew. He even turned his body to give his full attention.

Will and Hannibal exchange a knowing smirk as they enjoy their meal.

_ Adam Towers _

Adam couldn’t help but lovingly stare as Elias fumbled with his English while talking to Brian and Jimmy. Adam places his hand on Elias’s thigh and feels him shiver as he raised it an inch higher. Adam noticed Zeller looking at him instead of Elias. Adam winks flirtatiously, causing Brain to blush and glance away. He sees Elias look Brian then himself before frowning and removing Adam’s hand from his leg. Adam feels guilty as he sees Elias dropping his attention from Brian and Jimmy and instead focused on Beverley, who is sitting next to him. He didn’t mean to hurt Elias’ feelings. That is just his automatic response when people stare at him. He continues to talk to Jimmy, trying to show Elias that he is not paying attention to Brian, but Elias turned away from him and is sitting in Beverly’s directions.

Adam feels hurt at Elias rejection. If this is how Elias is going to be, Adam would make sure that he at least had cause to be angry.

_ Nigel _   


Nigel is angry. Scratch that. Nigel is pissed. Adam Raki has shown more interested in this fucker called “Mathew” than he’s shown, Nigel. Nevermind that he has ignored Adam since that time that he snuck into his bed and held him all night. He woke up before Adam and snuck out in horror. He realized that he couldn't get drunk in the house without wanting to attack Adam.

Even sitting across the table from a hot chick couldn’t cheer up Nigel. He feels no other urge but to remove Adam away from this shithead tie him to his bed so he can’t leave. He wants to bite hard on his mating gland. Secure Adam as his. Nigel clenched his fist and decided to remain quiet. He only had to sit through the remaining course then he can march straight to his room and smoke until tomorrow morning.

The dessert is placed in front of him and Nigel starts to eat as fast as he could. Hannibal announces that they are having drinks in the drawing room. Nigel got up and heads straight towards his room. He spares a glance at Raki and Matthew. He feels a growl in the back of his throat as he sees Mathew hand on Adam’s lower back. He struggles to turn and go to his room upstairs. He picks up a pack of cigs and opens his window, half hanging out and stares at the sky. He probably doesn't deserve Adam anyways.

_ Elias _

Elias nurses glass of whiskey as he tries to keep himself calm. His Adam has been flirting with Brian all night long. It started with the wink and continued with giggles and smiles throughout the whole dinner. There is only so much Elias could take. He knocked back the whiskey and asked Will for another. Will looks at him with concern but Elias continues to try not to watch Adam and feel his heartbreak in the process. He walks up to Beverly and starts to talk to her. She was nice to him throughout the dinner.

“Enjoying the drink?” Beverly smiles at Elias.

“I am craving a beer right now, to be honest. I heard from Alana that Hannibal's home brews are amazing. I’ll just have to wait next time to bug him and Will about it.” Elias perks up when he realizes he can help.

“I have full access to the kitchen. I can give you one if you like?” Beverly grabs him by the elbow.

“Lead the way!” Elias feels a rush of joy from Beverly's excitement. He leads her to the kitchen, not noticing Adam Towers watching him intensely with a frown on his face. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out two beers.

“Would you like it in a cup?”

“No man, I’m good. The beer tastes better from the bottle.” They clinked their bottles and started to drink. 

“So what’s it like being in a pack?” Elias is surprised by the blunt question. He would normally go on a tirade about why that question was rude and invasive, yell, and leave. Elias is in too much pain to consider it.

“It’s….. Different. I miss my brothers in Denmark. They live in an asylum with chickens. They also make cheese.”

“Is it any good? I can do with some cheese!” No one here has been excited about his cheese. Elias smiled and searched around the kitchen for a pen and paper.

“If you can give me your address, I can have my brothers send you a wheel. It's the best cheese in Denmark!. It’s won many awards! The best in the world even!” Beverly chuckles at Elias’ enthusiasm.

“Adam is a lucky man. You’re cute and you offered me cheese. I bet you don’t do that to every person you meet.” Elias raises his eyebrows in surprise and starts to answer before he is interrupted.

“No he doesn’t” Elias looks up and sees his Adam with tears in his eyes. Adam turns around runs out of the kitchen.

“ADAM!” Elias yells with urgency

Adam runs up the stair and to his room. Elias follows but before he can enter the door is shut in his face. Elias starts to knock frantically.

“Adam? Adam, please open the door!”

“Go away!” Elias twisted the handle before knocking again.

“Adam if you don’t open the door I will break it down.”

“JUST GO BACK TO BEVERLY!” Elias turned the handle once more before backing up and ramming the door. He crashes loudly into the door before he fixes himself and prepares to go again. He runs towards the door but before he can hit the door it opens and sends him flying into Adam.

“Oof!” Elias grabs Adam to make sure he’s okay.

“I’m so sorry!” Tears fall down Elias’ face.

“I don’t understand what I did wrong. I’m just a stupid Alpha. Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

Elias curls into a ball with a harsh grip on his hair. Adam grabs Elias’ hand away from him and intertwines their fingers.

“You did nothing wrong, my love. I’m sorry. I got jealous. You seemed so happy with Beverly. You offered her cheese and you’ve never done that with me. I was the stupid one. Love, look at me!” Adam grabs Elias face and forces him to make eye contact.

“Please forgive me.” Elias sniffs and wipes tears from his eyes. 

“I thought you did not want me. You were flirting with the other Alpha. It hurt to watch so I had to look away. I never offered you cheese because you never asked for some. I could get some for you. The best one they have. Only the best for you.” Adam sat on Elias lap. He puts his forehead on Elias and smiles. 

“I would love some.” Elias picks up Adam and places him on the bed. He strips his clothes off before removing Adam’s. Adam looks at Elias curiously but Elias proceeds to tuck him into bed and spoons him from behind. He then brushes his finger against the opening. Adam was too tired to be horny but he feels that he is not about sex. Elias enters one finger, trying not to touch Adam's prostate. Adam’s hole stretches but doesn't lubricate. Elias enters another finger, then quickly a third. When he deems Adam prepaid enough he pushes his hardened cock slowly into Adam. Elias hears Adam groan when he pushes it further. Once he fully enters he curls his whole body around Adam and breathes deeply.

“Fall asleep,  min elskede” Elias feels Adams breath slow down until he is asleep. Elias shortly falls asleep too.

_ Nigel _

When Nigel starts his second pack he looks out the window and sees Raki’ talking to Mathew outside. Everyone else has left leaving them completely alone. He struggles with looking but he needs to make sure Adam’s okay. He has to look away when he sees Matthew take one of Adam's hands. Nigel decides to go to bed ignore what happening outside his window before he hears a keen of distress.  _ ADAM! _ Nigel immediately runs downstairs and through the front door. He sees Adam trying to talk away from Matthew who refuses to let go of Adams' arm. Nigel’s arm cocks back and crashes into Mathews' face. Matthew stumbles back from the punch but Nigel doesn't let him recover. He hits Mathew, one punch after another until his face is a bloody mess. He feels Adams hands on him.

“ **Nigel, Stop!”** Nigel feels himself stop and turn to look at Adam. 

“Are you okay?” Adam’s face shows no signs of distress or emotion.

“I’m fine. You seem to hurt your hand though. Hannibal needs to look at that.” Nigel smiles at the omegas concern for him. He turns and spits on Mathew before grabbing his collar and looking him straight in the eye.

“He doesn't want you to know and he never will asshole. Back the fuck off and never show your face here ever again.” Mathew stumbles before running towards his car. Nigel feels Adam grabbing his hand and leading him into the house.

“Hannibal doesn’t need to take care of this sweetheart. I’ve had enough cuts and bruises to know how to take are of them.” Adam frowns at Nigel's words.

“Let me wash it then.” Nigel followers Adam to the nearest bathroom. Adam turns the water on and makes sure its a comfortably warm temperature before grabbing Nigel's hand and gently washing it.

“Thank you for helping me,” Adam says softly. Nigel looks at his eyes.

“Of course. We are pack mates. Someone has to look after you.” Adam looks Nigel in the eyes and smiles. Nigel feels his heartbeat speed up and all the blood in his body rush to his brain….and his balls. Adam finishes cleaning him and bandaging before he announces that Nigel is better.

Adam cleans up the sink and moves to leave the bathroom.

“Thank you, Adam Raki.”  Adam turns.

“No problem Nigel.” Nigel wishes he could keep him all night but knows that he wasn’t ready. Not yet.

“Good night.” As hard as it is.

“Good night.” He has to say goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I just got a job so going through all that and I'm going to start college so WHOOP. Life will be a bit hectic but this will be finished. If anyone can guess the name of the song and who it's by major brownie points. I'll give you a show out at the beginning notes next chapter. Thank you for reading! <3


	4. Bonus chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little smut I wrote! This is a bonus chapter! Enjoy!

“ugh…..UUGGhhhhh...UUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!”

Adam’s eyes shot open. Elias is furiously pumping his hips into Adam’s naturally tight hole. Adam can feel the size if Elias’ massive cock. Even for an alpha, it’s huge. The fat head hits his prostate with every thrust. Adam feels his eyes roll back with pleasure.

“Please,please,please,please…….PLEASE ELIAS”

Elias laid on Adam, covering him completely. His hips constantly trying to stay connected to Adam while seeking out pleasure with every thrust.

“Min elskede.. No one for me. Only you.”

Elias’ accent was getting thicker with every word.

“Mine…..you’re mine.” 

Adam felt the sweat between their bodies mix. His heart feels like it's going to explode. Adam has never failed to find a bed partner, but intimacy...and love is a new feeling for him. Elias had managed to sneak into his heart in a matter of days. This weird, annoying, loud, adorable, sensitive, and loving alpha made Adam’s heart pound with every glance. Adam wants to see his face. Needs to see his face. 

“Elias, let me turn around. Please, I need to see you.” Elias' hips came to a sudden halt. Adam felt Elias’ hair brush the back of his neck as he nodded. Without pulling out, Elias grabbed Adams left leg and titled him to the side before grabbing his right left and shifting him onto his back. Adam clenches hard on Elias cock when he sees the look of adoration in Elias’ gorgeous brown eyes. Elias’ hand cups Adams cheek then grips the back of his hair. 

“Jeg elsker dig!”

Adam had no clue what Elias said but he knew it was special. He would try his best to remember the words so he could look it up later. He wants Elias in every way.

“Kiss me.” 

Elias hesitates. Adam clenches once more on Elias cock, causing him to thrust hard into Adam, making Adam’s hole quiver in want.

“Now, Elias. Kiss me NOW!”

Elias smashes his mouth on Adam’s as their tongues meet in a fight for dominance. Adam has never been one for being a stereotypical submissive omega, but the thought of Elias want Adam to offer his neck and present. Adam release control. Elias fat tongue plunges into his mouth and starts to resemble Elias pelvic thrusts. Adam was so focused on kissing he forgot they were fucking. He is feeling neglected down there. 

“Elias I need you to fuck me now or I will find another  bloody alpha too.”

Elias immediately pins Adam down with his weight and starts a faster and harder rhythm than before.

“NO! YOU ARE MINE!”

At this point, Adam is getting the fucking of a lifetime. He feels Elias knot start to swell and hit his rim with every thrust. He wants nothing more but for Elias to cum hard inside of him. Save his seed in there for days. He considers buying an anal plug for next time. Elias increases the speed of his hips. Adam starts to whimper in want of his knot. Elias starts to chant a mixture of “mine, jeg elsker dig, and min elskede”.

“Adam, take me, please! Take my knot!”

 

Adam feels his hole sucking on Elias knot. They are both close

 

“ Come on Elias, COME….OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH….”  
Adam cries out and comes all over his stomach as Elias shoves his knot into him. He feels what must be gallons of cum spilling out of Elias into his womb.  Elias pants heavily in his ear and groans with every twitch of his dick. Adam's hand brushes up and down Elias back in a soothing movement.

 “How long does your knot normally last?”

Elias pants for a moment before responding.

 “I don’t know. I’ve never knotted an Omega before.”

 Adams' heart clenches for the alpha but at the same time rejoices that he’s the only one that's experienced this. He relaxes and starts to drift off to the sound of Elias steady heartbeat.

“I hope you fuckers realize the rooms aren’t soundproof. Also, you guys sound like dying cats!”

 Adam chuckles at Nigel's comment before responding.

 “Bugger off mate! You just pissed because you’re not fucking someone.”

 Elias starts to kiss Adam furiously. Adam appreciates it but wants to know where it came from.

 “What wrong, love?”

 “I don’t want you talking to another alpha while I'm knotted to you.”

 “Why not?”

 “Because you’re mine?”

 “Am I yours?”

 “Yes.”

 “Then you’re mine.”

 “Of course.”

 Adam sighed in contempt and continues to hold Elias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, peeps! So I'm going to be super busy next week and I might not have time to update. I hope you enjoy this little bonus chapter :) I usually feel weird about writing smut but consider it an early Christmas present if you enjoyed it. See you next update! 
> 
> P.S. I am not sure if I should make Hannibal a Cannibal. I mean... it's Hannibal... and all of his cute cannibal noises.


	5. And after the love game has been played All our illusions were just a parade And all the reasons start to fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!

_Will Graham_

Will stretches to grab a cup of Adam Rakis’ orange soda. He’s just glad that Hannibal left earlier to talk to his secretary about rescheduling his patient's sessions. Hannibal would be pissed if he found out that Will is using his precious crystal glasses for artificially flavored carbonated water.

“We might have to hide this from Hannibal in the future,” Will says as he pours soda for Adam.

“Where would we do that?” Adam asks as he takes the glass and starts to sip.

Will glances around before setting his gaze on Hannibal's sacred pantry.

“We could try the pantry.” Will walks to the pantry and starts to the best hiding spot.

“Would Hannibal mind? I know that's where he stores his meat.” Adam follows Will, close on his heel.

“I’m sure it’ll be fi-” Will turns around and bumps into Adam who drops his glass of soda.

Will felt time slow down as he realized that Hannibal will be more than pissed if he finds out about this. Adam slowly lifts his head until he makes eye contact with Will.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  Adam immediately curled into a ball. Will drops to his knees.

"No, Adam it's okay! Don’t worry! It’s okay and we need to do is mop it up and Hannibal will never know. I promise!”

Adam uncurled but still took deep breaths to calm himself down. Will synchronized his breath with Adam until they were both calm. It was then that they realized a faint trickling sound. They both looked down to see Adam’s orange soda falling through the cracks.

“What the fuck…” Will said as he looks closer. Will notices a outline of a square of the floor, highlighted by the split soda. Will then feels around for something to open the hatch. He pushes one a slight indentation that pops up and turns into a handle. Will slowly pulled the handle to see a flight of stairs lead into another room.

“Adam, you can stay here. I’m going to see what’s down there.” Will feels a tingle of fear go from his scalp to his toes.

“It’s probably best if you stay here.” Will took a deep breath before walking down the stairs. Will felt along the wall for a light switch. He took a couple of breaths to steady himself before finally turning on the light. The lights flicker before finally turning on. Will felt tears fill his eyes at the room. He stumbles into the stairs before running up into the house. He shuts the hatch, scaring Adam.

“Are you okay?” Adam asks.

Will wipes his eyes before grabbing a mop and quickly cleaning up.

“I’m fine.” He finishes cleaning and grabs Adams arm.

“Adam I need you to do something for me.” Adam stares at Will with a blank face.

“What is it?”

“Never, ever, go into that room. It’s Hannibal's private room and he wouldn’t appreciate an invasion of his privacy.”

“I understand Will. I won't. Shall I tell the others?” Will shakes his head furiously.

“There is no need. They most likely won’t come in here and we don’t want to make them curious.”

“I will not lie to them Will. I hate liars.”

“I’m not asking you to lie, Adam. Just…..respect Hannibal's privacy. Let’s start your dinner in the kitchen.”

“Okay, Will..”

The cousins walk to the kitchen before Will prepares Adam’s Mac and Cheese. Wills mind is filled with a million thoughts.

Was any of this real. Does he even love me? Most importantly, he was lying this whole time.

And Will knows Hannibal would have continued to lie until someone eventually found out or he was caught. Will serves Adam and excuses himself from the room. He then runs to the bathroom in his and Hannibal’s room and starts bawling heavily. He cried himself for a minute before he heard gentle knocking on the door.

Will looks up to see Nigel poking his head in.

“Woah you look like shit. Are you okay? Adam said you weren’t looking too hot and ordered me to check on you.” Will gave a forced chuckle before he felt another urge of distress. He starts to weep furiously and Nigel instantly looks worried. Nigel shouts Adam Rakis’ name before sitting next to Will on the floor. He grabs a hand towel on the way down.

Adam appears in the doorway. “Yes, Nigel?”

“Can you get Will a cup of water? He looks like he’s about to cry out all the liquid in his fucking body.”

Adam scurries off. Will’s breathing starts to worsen. Nigel panicks. Adam returns with the water.

“Thank you, Cosmo” Nigel passes the cup to Will.

“Cosmo?”

“Short for Cosmonaut.After all, you’re a spaceman. And its better than calling you Raki.”

“I like it!” Adam says as he smiles at Nigel.

“Maybe nows not the time to flirt.” Adam Towers says as the stares at the couple with a raised eyebrow. Nigel had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

“What is wrong with Will? Is he okay?”

“I have no fucking clue, but he doesn’t need all of us fucking staring at him. That only makes shit worse.”

“Just let me know when he gets better or if he needs anything. Elias and I will be in our room.”

“Thanks. Now fuck off.” Towers left with a fond shake of his head.

“Cosmo, what do I do? He’s still crying.” Adam thought for a moment before answering.

“You could try a hug and the sent of a familiar Alpha. I read that it helps to calm most Omegas down.”

Nigel looks at the distressed omega and back at Adam.

“You sure, Cosmo?”

“At least try it, Nigel.”

Nigel sighs before gently manhandling Will onto his lap. He looks at Adam, who gives him a nod and proceeds to bring Will’s face close to Nigels scenting gland. The effect immediately calms Will. His breathing calms down and his crying turns into soft sniffles. Nigel smiles in success.

“You’re fucking brilliant, Comso”

Adam smiles brightly at Nigel.

“Should I get him more water. He didn’t drink any since it spilled all over his lap.”

“Thanks, Cosmo,” Nigel says softly.

Will nuzzles Nigels neck a little more before breathing in a steady rhythm with Nigel, calming them both. Nigel feels sleep tug on his eyelids. He is so focused on the sleeping Omega, he didn’t hear the front door shutting close, or the steps coming closer to the bathroom. Nigel thoughts were on the calmed Omega on his lap and a beautiful Cosmonaut in the kitchen. He was not prepared for the person who appeared next.

“When I welcomed you into my house it did not extend to my Omega as well.” Nigel looks up at a furious Hannibal and swallows.

“Well, this is going to be fucking fun to explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm so sorry this took forever, and for the cliffhanger. I got a job! And then another one. My beautiful free time is gone. The last thing I want to do is leave anyone hanging so I'm going to try to wrap this story up soon...hopefully. Thank you for those who are continuing to read. I wonder what Hannibal will do next chapter. More importantly, WHAT WILL WILL DO! See you next time!! <3 I love positive comments.


	6. After all our reasons why, All the reasons were a lie, After all the reasons love, Love was left aside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN

_Nigel_

“Before your fucking kill me, you should wait for Will to explain because I have no fucking clue why he’s acting like this,” Nigel explains with a sleeping omega still in his lap.

“I have little trust in what you say, Nigel. You’ve been nothing but crash, vulgar, and rude since the moment you showed up.” Hannibal says while blocking the entrance to the bathroom with his large frame.

Nigel starts to shake will, trying to wake him up. Will continues to sleep soundly in Nigel's arms, making the vein in Hannibal’s forehead throb in anger. Nigel tries to shake Will again which results in Will curling further into his shoulder, gentling nuzzling Nigel. Nigel could tell one more movement from Will will cause Hannibal to kill him, skin him, and use his hide to make Will’s dogs some doggie treats.

“Will wake up” Will continued to sleep on.

“Will” Gentle shake. Omegan nuzzle. A loud growl of an angry alpha. Extremely scared Alpha.

“WILL WAKE THE FUCK UP!” Will jumps awake and stares at Nigel, not even noticing Hannibal in the bathroom.

“..wha...What happened? My brain feels like it was hit by a truck.” Will tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

“I don’t fucking know. You started to turn into a little ball of fucking distress and I didn't know what to do. Luckily, Cosmo helped me and I was able to calm you down.” Nigel explains while Will notices that he’s sitting in his lap.

“Cosmo? Oh! Adam Raki? That’s strangely adorable for a person like you.”

_Will_

*AHEM* A throat clears and interrupts their conversation. Will turns and sees Hannibal standing in the doorway, looking absolutely murderous the pair of them.

“Are you done courting? If you must do this, refrain from doing it in my bathroom.”

Will remembers everything he saw in the basement. At first, he felt fear for himself, Nigel, and everyone in the house. Then he remembered his anger. At Hannibal, for making Will believe that he actually cares about him. At himself for falling for the alpha.

With a growl, Will stands up and approaches the alpha.

“Shut the FUCK UP HANNIBAL!” Hannibal looks at Will with shock on his face. And confusion. Nigels proceeds to be impressed with Will’s “ I’m not going to take any of you’re shit” attitude. Will jabs a finger at Hannibal's chest.

“You have no right act like such a fucking prick right now. Nigel helped me. I had a fucking panic attack and he actually fucking helped me.  Which is more than I can say about you.” Will moves into Hannibal's space until they were eye to eye, nose to nose, and a hair away from both of their mouths touching.

“I know.” Will whispers against Hannibal's lips.

Hannibal remains still for a few moments. Will could see him processing everything he had just heard.

“Do they know?” Will takes a few steps back and scoffs

“No. They don’t know, but you have to tell them. They deserve to know. After all there your pack mates.” Hannibal look at Will. He took a step closer to Will.

“My pack mates? Our pack mates dearest. Do not forget your part in our pack.”  Will closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“I don’t know if I can be a part of this pack. I thought I wanted to bond with you, be your mate, but all you do is lie to me.” Hannibal’s mask falls and his face is covered in anguish.

“I put away men like you every chance I get. Protecting you goes against everything I’ve been trained for.”

“Will-” Will did not give Hannibal the chance to talk.

“I don’t think I can trust you. I can’t do this now Hannibal. I need to think for a few days. I’m going to Beverly’s for a few days just to think.”  Will starts to run his fingers through his hair.

“Will that is incredibly dangerous, not only for yourself but for everyone else. The pack has less than five days before the Alphas begin their mating rut.” Hannibal makes sure to block the entrance to the bathroom. Will feels his simmering anger boil.

“TWO DAYS HANNIBAL. I just need two days to think. You won’t have to worry about me turning you into Jack. I can’t do that to you or the pack. I just need some time to think about my feelings for you when I’m not under your influence.” Hannibal pulls Will into his arms and cradles Wills head with his left hand. His breathes in Wills sent and calms down.

“If I give you these two days will you promise to return to me? My feelings for you have always real. You may not believe me now but I will prove it every day of our lives.”

Will slightly pulls back until they make eye contact.

“ I’ve always known the Rippers as an intelligent psychopath. It's hard for me to see you any other way knowing what you truly are.”

“I understand. Will you tell me where you’re going?”

“No, but you don’t have to worry. I’ll be completely safe.”

Hannibals gives Will some space. Will takes a deep breath and rooms this closet in the next room. Hannibal follows him and watches Will fill a bag with clothing. Will returns to the bathroom and see’s Nigel still sitting on the bathroom floor looking uncomfortable and extremely confused.

“Oh, Nigel. You’re still here?” Nigel quickly stands and tries to uninterested. Tries.

“So are we ever going to find out what the fuck happened or are you assholes going to keep quiet.”

“You should ask Hannibal when I’m gone. He owes everyone an explanation.”

“So you’re really leaving?”

“Just for the next couple of days. I’ll be back I just need to breathe.” Nigel nods with understanding.

“Do you know if Hannibal still has plans to chop my cock and balls off or am I safe?” Will chuckles.

“You’re safe..as long as you never touch me again. It was as if Hannibal's jealousy manifested into a jacket.” Will said with a teasing smile. 

“With that warning, I’m going to fuck off.” Nigel leaves in search of his Cosmo to talk about everything he had just heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dudes! I'm having a wee bit of writer's block so that's why this chapter is a little shorter than normal. I plan to update again this week and later ask the opinion of my readers on which couple should be the pack leader. I'll state my case about each couple with the pros and cons. Thank you for reading! Have a great week!


	7. I'm longing to love you for one night Please let me love you with all of my might, baby Ooh baby

_The next morning._

 

 _Nigel_  
  
"YES YES YES! THERE ELIAS! RIGHT THERE!"  
  
Nigel starts to bang on the wall.  
  
"Can you keep it the fuck down. I can hear you from the kitchen."  
  
Nigel hears Elias mumble an apology through the wall. Ever since Will left the house has been filled with a tense atmosphere. Nigel feels on edge and it seems that Elias needs to claim Adam every two seconds. Speaking of Adams, Nigel hasn't seen his Cosmo completing his morning breakfast ritual in the kitchen. Nigel walks to Adams room and opens the door.   
  
Nigel finds Adam curled in a ball, bundled under several blankets in the middle of his bed. Nigel rushes to Adams side.  
  
"Cosmo?" Nigel asks quietly.  
  
Nigel hears his Cosmo whimpering. It seems that Nigel wasn't the only affected. He lifts the blanket covering Adams face until he sees a cherub-like face covered in sweat and tears. When Adam realizes it's Nigel he jumps on top of Nigel, making Nigel fall back onto the bed.  
  
Adam shoves his face in Nigel's scent gland, making Nigel shiver with arousal. He then gently starts to pick it. Nigel quickly shoves Adam off his lap and sit up.  
  
"Careful Cosmo. You're testing my control."   
  
Adam crawls slowly towards Nigel. He resembles a panther ready to pounce.  
Nigel starts to feel all the blood rushing from his head to his pant.   
  
"Cosmo-Adam? Are you okay?"   
  
Adam meets his eyes before pouncing on Nigel once again. Adam presses their lips together. Nigel feels his control slipping. he wants nothing more than to pin Adam to the bed and fuck him raw but he's enjoying his little cosmonaut's dominance. Nigel plunges his tongue into Adams' mouth, causing Adam to whimper and explore Nigel's mouth. Adam sits firmly on Nigel's lap and grinds in quick, unpracticed movements. Nigel bucks against Adams plush cheeks. He feels his clock thickening, almost unbearable underneath his pants. Adams leaves trails of kisses up and down Nigel's neck. He once again starts to lick Nigel's scent gland. Nigel feels a hint of teeth and yanks his neck to the side causing Adam to bite his neck instead of his gland. Adam growls unhappily and Nigels head clear instantly. He jumps off the bed, causing Adam to fall backward onto the bed.   
  
"MINE!" Adam yells before try to jump on Nigel again. This time Nigel is prepared. Nigel catches Adam and pins both of his arm behind his back. Adam growls loudly at Nigel.  
  
"Cosmo snap out of it!"   
  
Adam continues to struggle and Nigel holds him until he calms down. Nigel leans against the door to his Cosmos room with him in his arms.  
  
"Nigel..?"   
  
Adam looks worryingly at Nigel.  
  
"Hey, Cosmo. Are you back to me now?"  
  
"Nigel...?"  
  
"Yes, Angel?"  
  
"Something's not right. I could not control myself, Nigel."  
  
"It's okay. I figured you weren't feeling normal."   
  
"Nigel.... I'm hungry"  
  
Nigel chuckles and picks up his Cosmo. Adam wraps his legs around Nigel's waist and curls on him.   
  
"Let's make you some food. And maybe talk to Towers and Elias about what happened. I think somethings making us all act fucked up."   
  
In the kitchen   
  
[ ] Nigel finishes making his Cosmos bowls of cereal and hears Towers and Elias walk into the kitchen.   
"You guys fucking done for the day or do I have to spend all night listening to you both sounding like dying cats."   
  
"Calm your bollocks. We are not that loud. Besides, it's not like you should be talking. I can smell you on Adam. So much I can barely smell Adam."  
  
Nigel went to smell Adam and only found an overwhelming amount of Nigel with a sudden hint of Cosmo.  
  
"Sorry about that Cosmo. You should probably shower soon."  
  
Nigel turns back to Towers.  
  
"Speaking of which, Adam was acting a little....different earlier. Have you guys felt different since yesterday?"  
  
Elias looks at his Adam before turning to Nigel.  
  
"I can't stop the feeling that I always need to fuck Adam."  
  
Nigel bursts out laughing as Towers glares at Elias.   
  
"If we are all fucking horny then I wonder how Hannibal and Will feel. Has anyone seen Hannibal?"  
  
They all glance at each other before realizing that no one has seen Hannibal.  
  
"Should find him or leave him on his own?" Towers ask the group.  
  
"We should find him. We shouldn't leave a pack mate by himself. I say we try to find him." Elias says. "He is family now. I would fight to the death for my family."  
  
"Well boys, it looks like we are going on a fucking adventure."

* * *

  
  
The group's adventure led them to many empty rooms until they arrived at the last room in the house. The two Alphas glance at each other before they head towards the door with their omegas behind them. Nigel steps forward and knocks on the door  
  
"Hannibal. Are you there?"   
  
Silence follows  
  
"Hannibal you better not be fucking crying in there. Especially if you want to be the packs Alpha. I don't want a crybaby as my leader."  
  
More silence follows. Towers scoff before he knocks.  
  
"Hannibal are you okay? What can we do?"  
  
A low growl can be heard on the other side of the door. Nigel sighs loudly before talking again.  
  
"Hannibal open the door. I hate talking like this."  
  
More growling. Nigel starts pounding on the door.  
  
"If you don't open this FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW ILL KNOCK IT DOWN."   
  
The silent response breaks Nigels very little patients. He starts to run into the door. He keeps pounding until the door slams open.  
  
Nigel looks in and sees a feral-eyed Hannibal lying in the middle of a pile of Wills clothing. He looks ready to break every bone in Nigel's body. Nigel gets ready to yell at him to calm the fuck down until he inhales. He is instantly alert. He shuts the door.  
  
"We need to get them out of here now."  
  
Elias looks at Nigel with a worried face   
  
"What happened?" Elias asks.  
  
"Hannibals in rut."

 

 _Elias_  
  
Elias moves to run in front of the door. The group suddenly hears Hannibal slamming into it.   
  
"Protect them I can handle him."  
  
"That guy kills people for fun. Are you sure you can handle him."  
  
"Yes. I have three brothers and I am part bull. He is no match for me. I am the strongest man in Denmark."   
  
Hannibal crashes once more into the door. Elias gives a reassuring nod. Nigel runs into his room before returning with a needle.   
  
"This should knock him out. It won't do any permanent damage."   
  
Elias wants to ask but forgets as he hears Hannibal crash into the door once more.   
  
"I most likely won't need it, but I will take it just in case."  
  
Nigel nods before heading the Omegas down the hallway.  
  
"Good fucking luck!" He shouts before running down the stairs.  
  
Elias inhales before opening the door. He sees Hannibal's hair disheveled as well as his clothes. He's never seen the psychologist so wrecked.   
  
"Hello, Hannibal. Are you okay?"  
  
Hannibal looks at him, eyes completely bloodshot. He crouches like he's ready to attack. Elias mirrors his position. Hannibal pounces with unbelievable speed. Luckily, Elias has fought people his whole life. He holds his post in front of the door but surprises Hannibal with a bear hug instead of a strike. Elias then begins to whisper calming words in Danish. Hannibals growls before trying to wiggle his way out of Elias' arms. Elias continues to hug Hannibal. He squeezes tighter causing Hannibal's movements to become smaller.   
  
"You do not seem like you want to talk right now so I apologize. I must do this."  
  
Elias plunges the needle into Hannibal's neck causing the cannibal to look confused. He starts to mumble before he passed out on the floor.  
  
Nigel appears at the door since he heard the commotion stopped.  
  
" Did it work?"  
  
" What did I just give him."   
  
"Rut supplements. I use them as I work with omega strippers. He just had little more. It'll last till Will gets back. Hopefully." 


End file.
